Riavviare
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Lo único que podía hacer era volver a comenzar.8059-5927-S80  OneShot


Tsunayoshi entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su mentón sobre ellas, mientras le dirigía una amable mirada al Guardián que tenía enfrente. Este, por su parte, se acomodó en la silla y dedicó una sonrisa a Tsuna, la cual, por un momento, los regresó a ambos diez años atrás. Por lo usual, era en momentos como ése cuando la formalidad del Jefe y su Guardián se desvanecía y ambos volvían a ser solamente Takeshi y Tsunayoshi, amigos desde la secundaria. Y era ese el momento justo para tocar algunos temas que de cualquier otra manera no se atreverían a mencionar ni siquiera por error.

-Entonces… ¿no hay ningún problema? ¿Puedo irme?

- Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente- respondió el castaño, algo sorprendido- Pero. ¿Por qué necesitas irte, Yamamoto? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Clásico. El Decimo Vongola siempre tan amable y atento con sus guardianes, usando esa superintuición suya para detectar cualquier tipo de anomalía. Sin embargo, Yamamoto pensó que esa habilidad comenzaba a deteriorarse. O eso, o él cada vez se hacía más hermético. Cómo cambian las cosas en diez años. Y no digamos las personas.

-No es nada, tranquilízate. Es sólo que quiero tomarme unos días de vacaciones. He escuchado que hay regiones en Austria que son preciosas, y que en Alemania se vende la mejor cerveza. Además, siempre he querido ir a ver un juego de los Medias Rojas de Boston en vivo. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Tal vez incluso logre atrapar una pelota perdida!

-Ya veo, Yamamoto –comentó Tsuna, mucho más aliviado por el enorme ánimo que mostraba el Guardián de la Lluvia- ¿Entonces sólo es eso?

-Sólo eso. Te prometo estar de vuelta lo más pronto que pueda, ¿está bien? Yo supongo que sólo me tomaría un par de semanas. Entiendo que todo aquí está tranquilo por ahora….pero no sabemos qué pueda ocurrir. Y sé también que es para mí una desfachatez enorme el pedirte algo como esto, pero confío en que los demás podrán arreglárselas sin mí unos días.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Puedes irte sin ningún problema, de verdad. Es lo menos que podría concederte, y sería un completo intransigente si no te lo permitiera. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Hoy mismo. Tengo los boletos reservados para el primer vuelo nocturno.

-Entonces no se diga más. Tú descuida, que nosotros estaremos esperando aquí por tu regreso. ¡Y recuerda que debes traernos recuerdos a todos!

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

Yamamoto se levantó entonces, lo cual Tsuna interpretó como un signo de que la conversación había terminado, y lo imitó. Los dos se miraron durante largos momentos, y se sonrieron, para después darse la espalda mutuamente y retomar cada quien sus propios asuntos. Yamamoto se dirigió a la puerta, y Tsuna desvió la mirada al montón de papeles sobre su escritorio. Suspiró y, tras sentarse de nuevo, comenzó a hacer anotaciones sobre los mismos.

-Tsuna…

-¿Dime?

-Cuida de él, y no vayas a decirle que me fui. Es mejor que no lo sepa, pero te aseguro que de todas maneras no le va a importar. Ya está en brazos mejores que los míos.

Tsuna entonces entendió todo, pero cuando quiso detener a Yamamoto, él ya había salido de su despacho. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, esperando encontrar al ex beisbolista en él, mas ya no estaba allí. ¿Cómo pudo haberle fallado la superintuición? Los signos habían sido extremadamente visibles: la solicitud inesperada, la premura por marcharse, la seriedad con la que se lo había solicitado… todo, todo había sido muy claro, pero él no se había dado cuenta. Yamamoto estaba destrozado por dentro, y parte de la culpa había sido suya, por que Takeshi lo sabía, y lo supo siempre, pero jamás se lo había dicho. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? No había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, y ambos habían procurado ser lo más discretos posible, no había manera de que él lo descubriera. Y el que Takeshi ya lo supiera no logró tranquilizar a Tsuna, sino al contrario, lo hizo sentirse mucho peor. Sentía que lo traicionaba. Y tal vez no estuviera tan lejos de la realidad.

Nervioso, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta que encontró su teléfono celular, y, temblando –de miedo, tristeza, culpa, sabrá Dios de qué- logró marcar un número conocido y llevarse el aparato al oído. Y esperó por segundos que le parecieron milenios, hasta que alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-Gokudera….

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hizo al salir de la oficina de Tsuna fue dirigirse a su habitación, sin volverse siquiera, por que bastante le había costado mantener el autocontrol y no deseaba perder su tranquilidad en aquellos momentos. Una vez en ella, recogió su equipaje previamente preparado, evitando a toda costa mirar a su alrededor, y así como entró, salió, lo más rápido que pudo. No deseaba permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo. No quería que lo vieran marcharse, y anhelaba que todo terminara lo más pronto posible. Pero lo que él no se esperaba era que, justamente en la entrada de la Base Vongola, ya le estaba esperando un Camaro negro que reconoció al instante.<p>

-¿Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer?- le preguntó un hombre de traje ajustado y cabello plateado, recargado en el cofre del reluciente automóvil. El pelinegro asintió.

-Podemos irnos.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, Takeshi? Piensa que fueron casi diez años de relación y que todavía puedes hacer el intento por recuperarlo. Yo, la verdad, creo que estás siendo un cobarde, y no te entrené para eso. Qué vergüenza me das.

Yamamoto sólo se limitó a reir y se dirigió al automóvil, colocando distraídamente su equipaje en el asiento trasero, para después recargarse junto a su maestro. Le dedicó una sonrisa, y Squalo pensó que los años no habían pasado en balde: la sonrisa de Yamamoto cada vez se tornaba mucho más misteriosa, encantadora, seria, e indescifrable. Una sonrisa propia de la lluvia.

-No. Tal vez sí estoy huyendo, pero sé que hago lo mejor. Hayato…es decir, Gokudera, está ahora mucho mejor sin mí. No pienso ir a rogarle que se quede conmigo si nunca me amó, aún por más devoción que yo todavía sienta por él. Su corazón le perteneció todos estos años a Tsuna, y yo…bueno, creo que siempre lo callé para no causarles problemas a los dos, pero hasta yo tengo mi límite. Además, ya va siendo hora de que yo rehaga mi vida. Quedarme estancado sólo por la muerte de mi padre y por una decepción amorosa sería realmente una estupidez. Por eso nos vamos al extranjero, Squalo, por que lo mejor es alejarnos de todo esto. Necesitamos hacerlo.

-Jodida golondrina idiota…

-Jodido tiburón bipolar.

Y entonces, Takeshi se aproximó al rostro de Squalo, y lo atrajo hacia sí en un beso que ambos habían deseado pero que ninguno de los dos se decidía a iniciar, al menos, hasta ese momento. El contacto fue inmediatamente correspondido por el Varia de manera ansiosa y posesiva, y Takeshi se rio cuando separaron sus labios. Estaba decidido ya.

-¿Lo intentamos, Squalo?

-¡VOOOOOI! ¿Qué te piensas que soy, eh? ¿Una chiquilla enamorada? ¡Deja de decir estupideces y sube al puto auto antes de que me arrepienta!

Entre gritos y risas, ambos abordaron el vehículo, y Squalo condujo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la salida de la Base Vongola. Takeshi sostenía en sus manos un par de boletos de avión, mientras le comentaba al peliplata que tenía ganas de asistir al beisbol en Estados Unidos. Squalo bufó.

Ninguno de los dos miró atrás.


End file.
